Ageless
by charming writer
Summary: Oliver contemplates marrying Kara. She & him find a baby in Evans field after the mother dies giving birth. They find out something about him which could have a devastating affect on Smallville & try finding his father using Lex Luthors help.


**Ageless**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Smallville characters or Kara Zor-El as they all belong to WB Productions & DC Comics.**

**Author's Note: ****The people who were originally in this story on Smallville & the people who are in it now are a little different but have a similar outcome.**

**Extra Note: ****Oliver contemplates marrying Kara/Linda despite only being with her a few weeks & asks his Justice League pals for help. She & Oliver find a baby in Evan's field after his mother dies giving birth & it's father's nowhere in sight promoting them to try find him especially when they discover something about the child that could set a chain reaction which'll have devastating effects on the town of Smallville.**

Kent Kitchen Few Weeks After Releasing All Fears

_Clark & Martha walk in through the back door carrying some brown bags with them._

Clark: God mom you've got enough food here to feed an army. You didn't need to buy all this just for us.

_They set the bags down on the table in the middle of the room. Martha turns & answers Clark._

Martha: There not just for us there for our guests also.

_Hearing the first of this Clark appears confused._

Clark: (Confused) What guests?

_Taking out some food Martha puts them in the fridge whilst answering Clark._

Martha: Kara & Oliver. There coming round for dinner.

_Clark looks more confused._

Clark: (Confused) Since when?

_Turning round, Martha comments._

Martha: Since I saw them earlier this week & asked them.

_Clark answers a little worried._

Clark: (Little Worried) But they've only been together a few weeks mom. & Oliver split up with Lois so who's to say he won't split up with Kara when he sees someone better & hurts her when she's never really been with anyone else that much before Lex turned evil.

_Martha tries answering without hurting Clark but also tries defending Kara._

Martha: I know you're worried Clark but Kara's an adult not a child & it's her life & choice whether she's with Oliver or not. Anyway I don't think he will hurt her.

_Clark changes his position on the stool he's sitting on a little._

Clark: How do you know?

_Martha responds truthfully._

Martha: Because I think Oliver actually loves Kara & not just fancies her like he did Lois. Now I know apprehensive about them but Kara's family & we're goanna have to accept them sooner or later. Now will you help me get the rest of the stuff in the fridge/freezer?

_Relenting Clark answers._

Clark: (Relenting) Alright mom.

_Getting of his chair Clark does that. _

Justice League Board Room Queen Estate Stars City

_Oliver, Bart, AC & Victor are talking about Kara. Bart flaps his arms after hearing what Oliver's just said. _

Bart: (Flapping Arms About) Hello you've only been with this girl a few weeks & now you wanna marry her.

_Oliver looks angrily at Bart upon hearing that._

Oliver: (Angry) Your point?

_AC agreeing with Bart points at him._

AC: (Pointing, To Bart) Yeah man I agree with Bart. It's too fast. You wait until you really know the girl & have been with her a year before you do that.

_Oliver walks around flabbergasted at their response._

Oliver: (Flabbergasted) But I do know her guys she's been living with me 3/½ months. God all I wanted was your advice not the Spanish inquisition.

Victor: Hey buddy we're not having a go at you we're just voicing our concerns & making sure you really wanna do this because this's a huge commitment & not just some passing folly.

_Oliver looking at Victor replies to him. _

Oliver: I know Vic.

AC: Good because you don't wanna hurt her. She seems a really nice girl.

_Oliver turning his head answers AC truthfully._

Oliver: I won't AC. I love her.

_Getting outta his seat Bart goes over to Oliver. _

Bart: & what about the league & 33.1 & what Lex's done to people?

_Oliver looks at Bart then the others._

Oliver: The league will still exist, Bart as will getting Lex. I'm not letting him get away with what he's done.

Victor: So when you goanna pop the question?

_Oliver eyes up Victor._

Oliver: I don't know. Martha Kent's invited us to the farm for dinner so I'm travelling back to Metropolis in an hour.

_Turning round he goes to leave the room as AC talks._

AC: Good luck with that man.

_Veering half round Oliver answers him. _

Oliver: Thanks AC.

Smallville Highway Half Hour Later

_A man & woman, Tanner & Karen, are driving down the highway. Tanner's driving very, fast & Karen's yelling at some doctors in her cell phone. She's pregnant & in labour. _

Karen: No, you don't understand, I need help now! Please, you have to help us. No, there isn't enough time. Aah!

_She screams in pain & Tanner grabs the phone away from here. _

Tanner: (Angry) What the hells the matter with you people?! This's an emergency!

_Karen shakes her head._

Karen: (Shaking Head) It's too late! It's too late!

_Her stomach starts emitting a white glow which Karen looks down at in terror._

Karen: (In Terror) It's coming!!!

_Tanner sees the glow & drops the phone. Then he swerves the car off the road into Evan's field where he finally screeches to a halt. Karen pants in total shock. _

Karen: (Shock) Oh, my God! What's happening to me?

_The glow gets brighter as her stomach starts to convulse. Tanner grabs for the door handle. _

Tanner: I'm sorry!

_He scrambles out of the car & runs away. Karen cries out to him. _

Karen: (Crying) No! No, don't leave me, please!

_The glow becomes so bright it nearly fills the whole field, & Karen screams in agony. Then there's a blast of energy which spills over onto the street as Kara & _

_Oliver, are driving by. Oliver slams on the brakes of his orange Lamborghini making the car shod to a halt. He turns right & speaks to Kara. _

Oliver: (Concerned) Are you alright?

_She nods her head in response. _

Kara: (Nodding Her Head) Yeah.

_Oliver looks outta Kara's door trying making out what just happened. _

Oliver: What was that?

_Kara turns her head also & looks out. _

Kara: I don't know but I think it came from Evans Field.

_The two of them get outta the car & head down towards the field._

Evan's Field

_Oliver & Kara run across the field & stop at the edge of a large dip where the woman's car used to be & look around for a sign of what happened, but all they sees smoke. Then from beneath the smoke, they hear a baby crying. Oliver looks at Kara._

Oliver: (Shocked) Oh, my god is that?

_Looking straight back he doesn't notice Kara take her coat of & run into the crater until she does it. Oliver follows her. _

Oliver: (Concerned) Kara! Wait.

_Bending down Kara puts her coat over the baby & picks him up. He stops crying. _

_The shot backs up & we see Kara & Oliver standing in the middle of the enormous smoky crater. _

Opening Credits

Somebody save me let your walls break right through 

Somebody save me I don't' care how you do it 

Just save, save come on I've been waiting for you

Just save me, save me I've made this whole world shine for you 

Just save, save come on.

STARRING

CLARK KENT

CHLOE SULLIVAN

LEX LUTHOR

LANA LANG

MARTHA KENT

GUEST STARRING

KARA ZOR-EL / SUPERGIRL

OLIVER QUEEN / GREEN ARROW

PERRY WHITE

JIMMY OLSEN

BART ALLEN

ARTHUR CURRY

VICTOR STONE

KAREN GALLAGHER

TANNER SUTHERLAND

SHERIFF ADAMS

Smallville Medical Centre Hallway

_Inside, Oliver & Clark follow Sheriff Adams down the hallway as she questions Oliver. _

Adams: Last time I checked babies don't just fall outta the sky, Mr. Queen.

Oliver: It left a 30-foot crater, Sheriff Adams. How else would you explain it?

Adams: Well, I can't. That's why we're conducting a little something called an investigation.

_Clark steps in between them. _

Clark: What'll happen to the baby now, Sheriff?

Adams: Well, he'll be placed with child services until we find a home for him.

_She turns round & walks of then stops & turns back to Oliver. _

Adams: I will say though it's lucky you found him Mr. Queen. If you & Miss.

Lee hadn't have the little critter mightn't be alive now.

_She walks away from them. Oliver talks to Clark quietly._

Oliver: (Quietly) Clark, I'm telling you this baby's parents, were not from around here.

Clark: Whaddya mean? You think they were from outta space?

_Oliver huddles up closer to Clark._

Oliver: Kara & I found him in a crater, just like your mom & dad found you.

Clark: Yeah, but when they found me, they also found a spaceship. The truth is we don't know what happened in that field.

Hospital Room

_Oliver & Clark enter the hospital room where Kara's holding the baby. Martha's there, too. The baby's crying loudly. Martha's talking to Kara._

Martha: Try sticking your index finger in its mouth.

_Kara looks up at Martha._

Kara: & that'll work?

Martha: I'm not sure. But people say it's a good substitute for a pacifier.

Kara: Okay.

_Looking back down at the baby Kara does that which works._

Clark: Hey it worked.

Oliver: Is he alright?

_Martha looks at Oliver then Clark. _

Martha: He seems to be. He's crying which's a good sign. & the doctor said he's perfectly healthy.

Kara: & I x-rayed him also just to be sure.

_She takes the baby over to Oliver._

Kara: Okay I'm goanna go talk to the nurses & find out if we can get some more formula. Here, Oliver, take over.

_Kara gently hands him the baby which makes him uneasy. _

Oliver: (Uneasily) Me? Can't Clark do that?

_He shoves the baby in Clark's hands which prompts the baby to cry again. _

Oliver: What I didn't do anything.

Martha: Firstly you don't just shove a baby into someone else's arms & secondly you & Kara were the first people to find him so he's probably used to you.

_Clark hands the baby back over to Oliver which settles it down._

Kara: Alright I'll be right back.

_She kisses Oliver then leaves the room._

Clark: When does child services come & take him?

Martha: They're not. They don't have room for him yet.

Oliver: But Sheriff Adams said they did.

Martha: Yeah well I called them & they said they didn't so he's going to stay in the hospital until they do.

Clark: Mom the baby was found in a crater which could mean he might be alien like me & Kara, are. We can't let him stay in the hospital encase he exhibits any abilities & people find out & test & prod him.

Martha: Okay where do you suggest he stays then?

Oliver: Maybe he can stay at the farm until we figure out what to do.

_The gang look down as the baby sleeps in Oliver's arms. _

Daily Planet Newsroom Next Morning

_Linda walks downstairs carrying the baby in a car seat & sets to go over to Chloe's desk. Coming outta his office Perry sees them both._

Perry: (Shocked) Whoa Linda hey I didn't know you & Oliver had a baby. When did this happen? Unless he knocked you up & you had some miracle quick pregnancy.

_Linda hearing this looks a bit shocked but quickly resolves the answer. _

Linda: (Little Shocked) Oh no chief this isn't mine & Oliver's baby. We found him outside a field in Smallville. His parents weren't around so we're just trying to find out where they are.

Perry: Oh right okay.

_He walks off leaving her alone. Linda walks up to Chloe's desk which her & Jimmy are sitting at. Seeing Linda & the baby Chloe's laughs out aloud. _

Chloe: (Laughing) You know I found an arrowhead in Evans Field once, but never a baby in a crater. I couldn't believe it when I heard what happened.

_Jimmy getting up goes over to the baby & fusses over it. _

Jimmy: Nor I. It's amazing though isn't it.

_He makes funny faces at the baby making it laugh. _

Jimmy: Oh he's so cute isn't he? Yes you are aren't you?

_The girls look at him weird like which Jimmy notices. _

Jimmy: Oh sorry I was just playing with him. I used to do that with all my nieces & nephews.

Chloe: Yeah I know. Just don't tell me you want a baby now.

_Jimmy answers Chloe. _

Jimmy: No of, course not. Although.

_Thinking he smells something Jimmy puts his nose near the baby._

Jimmy: I don't know if it's me or him but I think he may need changing.

_He looks up at Linda._

Jimmy: Has he been fed?

Linda: He's due one when I get back I think. I'm still trying to work the mechanics on that.

Jimmy: That's okay I can take him to the toilet & check on him if you want?

_Linda hands him the changing bag she has on her shoulder._

Linda: Thanks Jimmy.

_Jimmy picks up the baby's car seat & puts the bag over his shoulder._

Jimmy: No problems Linda.

_He looks down at the baby & talks to him. _

Jimmy: Hey buddy lets go.

_He lifts his head up & looks at Linda. _

Jimmy: What's his name?

Linda: Evan. Me & Oliver thought that since we found him in the field.

Jimmy: Alright.

_Jimmy goes off & walks to the Planets rest rooms. Linda turning round talks back to Chloe. _

Chloe: So how's Oliver taking it been a temporary dad?

Linda: Okay. He was weirded out at first but I think he's getting used to it now.

Chloe: Well this'll certainly help you out experience wise if you 2 decide you want kids of your own.

Linda: Well we've only been together a few weeks so we haven't really talked about it. Besides even if we did it'd have to be someone we adopt.

Chloe: Why's that?

_Linda sits in the chair front to Chloe & whispers her, the answer._

Linda: (Whispering To Chloe) Kryptonian's can't have kids with humans Chloe. Our DNA'S not compatible.

_Chloe looks shocked at that._

Chloe: (Shocked) Oh god I'm so sorry Linda.

Linda: That's okay. Many couples don't have kids & there still alright.

Chloe: Yeah but that doesn't stop them wondering though.

_Linda turns her head to Chloe's computer._

Linda: Okay what did you find out?

_Chloe tapes a few keys on her computer._

Chloe: Not much I haven't contacted my source at 911 yet & got the emergency recording but when I do I can bring it over to the farm for you.

Linda: Okay thanks Chloe.

_Chloe smiles at Linda._

Chloe: (Smiling) No worries mate.

_Jimmy comes back with Evan & hands him to Linda._

Jimmy: Here we go. Evan didn't need changing which means it was me. I knew I shouldn't have got that deodorant.

Linda: Thanks Jimmy. How was he?

Jimmy: Great. I think he's getting used to other people now.

Linda: Yeah last night he'd only be with me & Oliver so that's good.

Jimmy: So what're you 2 doing about its parents?

Chloe: I'm goanna contact my source at 911 & try & get a recording of the message the mom left & then take it on over to Clark's farm.

Linda: Which I'd better get back to. Clark & Oliver went out to get supplies.

Chloe: Okay I'll see you soon as I can.

Linda: Yeah see you bye.

Jimmy: Bye Linda.

_Picking up the baby Linda & he leave the Planet. _

Kent Living Room

_Oliver & Clark come through the front door carrying bags of stuff with them which they put on the coffee table in the middle of the room. _

Clark: Jesus Christ I didn't know a baby cost so much.

Oliver: Yeah I know. This certainly has put a renewed sense of definitely not having kids.

_Martha & Kara holding Evan come in. Their eyes widen at the amount of stuff laid out on the table._

Martha: Wow it looks like you've brought the entire store here.

Oliver: Yeah well you try shopping for a baby & see how it feels flipping shop assistant telling us about diapers. Scented, unscented.

Clark: Small, medium or large. Normal or sensitive wipes.

Oliver: Disposable or non disposable changing mats.

Clark: Talking baby monitors or now they've heat sensitive ones which are pretty cool.

Martha: Well it's better to get everything if you don't know what you're doing. Least you're prepared then.

Clark: (Sarcastically) Good thing Oliver's a billionaire & can afford all this. Babies are expensive.

Kara: Okay well I feed him the last of the formula earlier so he needs changing again so you guys can do it this time.

_She hands Oliver the baby who looks terrified. _

Oliver: (Terrified) But we haven't changed him we don't know what to do?

Kara: Well then this'll be a learning curve won't it?

Martha: Its okay guys you just take off the dirty diaper & put on a new one.

Clark: Yeah you try doing that when you haven't before.

Kent Kitchen

_Few minutes later Evan's laid, out on top of the kitchen table with lots of stuff splashed out nearby it. _

Oliver: Okay whose goanna take it of then?

_He turns his head to Clark who answers back defensively. _

Clark: What? Don't look at me he's your baby. Well for now at least.

Oliver: Fine I'll do it.

_Lowering his hands he slowly, unwraps the soiled diaper & pulls it of Evan. The effects of the smell immediately grab both men._

Oliver: Oh my god that stinks.

_He quickly takes the diaper over to the bin & puts that in nearly retching in the process. Clark waves his hands trying to rid of the smell also. _

Clark: Jesus pew.

_Oliver comes back over to him._

Oliver: Alright now what?

Clark: Now we need the new diaper.

_They look at the different sizes nearby._

Oliver: Okay which size do we need?

_Clark checks in on the book they've got beside them._

Clark: Not sure it doesn't say much here.

Oliver: Flipping baby books just get each size & put it beside him.

_Clark does that till he thinks he's found the right size. _

Clark: This looks good right. Whaddya think?

Oliver: I don't know just put it on him & see.

_Clark's face scrunches up a bit. _

Clark: What if it's wrong?

Oliver: Then it's one of the other ones Clark.

Clark: Alright.

_Opening the diaper up, he places it underneath Evan._

Oliver: Hang on don't you wipe his bum first?

_Clark looks at the book which tells him that._

Clark: Oh yeah you do. What wipe shall I use? Do you think he's sensitive?

Oliver: I don't know do a little test patch on him using a normal one then if a mark appears you know to use the other one.

Clark: Alright then.

_Getting a normal wipe he wipes that a little over the back of Evan's bum. When nothing occurs the two men sigh. _

Oliver: Well least he's not sensitive.

Clark: No that's good.

_He uses the first wipe & moves that across Evan's butt then places that in the rubbish bin. Oliver takes the diaper & lifts Evan's legs up then places it underneath his bum & tries pulling the front bit up over his chest._

Oliver: Oh, oh he's resisting what shall I do?

Clark: Um try giving him his bottle. Mom says that works sometimes.

_Getting a freshly made bottle he hands it to Oliver who feels the coldness of it._

Oliver: Hey it's not warm. Aren't they supposed to be warm?

_Clark takes the bottle & blasts a little heat vision on it then hands it back to Oliver. _

Oliver: Whoa thanks. Good thing you've got the heat vision thing going on.

_Taking the bottle Oliver puts it inside Evan's mouth who, suckles on it hungrily then pulls the 2 side labels & sticks them against the diapers body. _

Oliver: God I never knew how hard it was changing a baby. You have to think about everything when you do it.

Clark: Yeah well they totally rely on us so we have to.

_Standing back the guys admire their work._

Oliver: There we go. Not to shabby for a couple of guys who don't know the first thing about babies.

_Hearing someone laugh they look up seeing Chloe, Kara & Martha stand there with her laptop. _

Chloe: (Laughing) Yeah you did a great job if I say so.

Clark: Thank you Chloe. So did you get the recording?

_Placing her laptop on the table she opens it up revealing the audio call message. _

Chloe: Yes I had my contact at emergency services run a check of all the 911 calls made around the time that you found Evan. This one kinder stuck out.

_Chloe plays the recording on her computer. We hear Evan's father screaming into the phone as Karen whimpers in pain in the background. _

Tanner: What the hell's the matter with you people? This's an emergency!

Karen: It's too late! It's too late! It's coming! It's coming! Aaah!

_Kara looks affected by the message._

Kara: (Affected) She sounds so scared.

Karen: No! No, don't leave me, please!

_The recording ends. Oliver looks at everyone shocked._

Oliver: (Shocked) Did he just leave her there?

Clark: If he did, he might still be alive.

Martha: From the sounds of this, the mother wasn't as lucky.

_Kara upset talks._

Kara: (Upset) She didn't even get to see her own baby.

Chloe: But Evan survived. How's that possible?

Oliver: Can you trace this call back to the cell phone?

Chloe: I can try.

_Going online Chloe uses one of Oliver's satellites to check this out. The information comes up showing who it is. _

Clark: If this's the father, he might've some answers for us.

The Talon

_Linda's sitting on chair bobbing Evan up & down who's crying._

Linda: Alright, alright give a sec will you.

_Foundling through the changing bag she finds a bottle & pulls the lid of with her teeth then inserts it inside Evan's mouth. She smiles down at him. _

Linda: (Smiling) There you go. There you go.

_She rocks him side to side as Evan stops crying & drinks from the bottle. Oliver brings them over 2 coffees. _

Oliver: Here we go.

_He puts the cups down on the table then sits next to Linda._

Oliver: Hey do you want me to take over doing that?

_Linda holds her hand up a bit whilst still holding the bottle. _

Linda: No thanks I just managed to settle him down. I don't wanna disrupt that.

_Oliver nods his head understandably._

Oliver: Okay.

_He looks down at Evan then back up at Linda. _

Oliver: Your getting good at that you know distinguishing the different cries.

Linda: Yeah well it's no good reading a babies mind when they can't even talk yet.

Oliver: No your right there. So what's happening about the person we heard on the computer?

Linda: Clark & Chloe are seeing what they can find out.

Oliver: Oh okay.

_He looks down at Evan then back up at Linda. _

Oliver: He's beautiful isn't he?

_Linda doesn't notice Oliver looking at her._

Linda: He sure is.

Oliver: You know we can't get too attached to him. I mean Evan's not even ours.

_Linda looks up at Oliver. _

Linda: Yeah I know. But somehow I feel.

Oliver: Responsible. Of course we did find him. But if his, father's alive.

Linda: Then he shouldn't have left him in that field.

Oliver: Linda, we don't know what happened. He could've gone for help. He could be looking for Evan right now.

Linda: Or maybe he isn't. Maybe Evans an orphan, like Clark was.

_Oliver's silenced by that. _

Linda: Oliver, things like this just don't happen. There's a reason he survived & why we found him.

_She looks down at Evan._

Linda: Now I'm not saying we won't find his father but if we don't this kid will need someone especially if he starts exhibiting abilities. & I'd rather he be with us than in some lab being tested.

_Oliver nods at her understanding her point. _

Oliver: (Nodding His Head) I know.

_He tries talking to Linda about what he said to his Justice League pals yesterday. _

Oliver: Linda listen I just wanted to say.

_He gets cut of when Linda notices the bottles finished. She takes it from Evan & places it down on the table._

Linda: Here Oliver can you burp him?

_She passes Evan over towards Oliver. _

Oliver: Sure yeah.

_He gets a towel from outta the bag & puts it over his left shoulder. Placing Evan over that Oliver rubs his back gently till he hears a little pop come from outta him. Lana & Lex see this coming by. _

Lex: Wow Oliver I didn't know you & Linda started a family?

_Oliver looks at Lex & answers._

Oliver: We haven't. We're just looking after him until we find his parents. He was abandoned in a field.

Lana: Yeah Chloe told me about that this morning. I hope you find them Oliver.

_Oliver looks at Lana then Lex. _

Oliver: Thanks Lana I hope we do to.

_She & Lex walk down towards the counter. Linda's cell phone goes & she answers it seeing it's the farms home number. _

Chloe: Hey guys I think I may've found something about Evan's parents.

_Linda speaks through her receiver. _

Linda: Alright we'll be right there.

_Hanging up she & Oliver pack everything up then take Evan with them outside._

Kent Lounge

_Clark, Chloe, Oliver, Martha & Kara are looking at Chloe's laptop screen. Evan's laying flat in his basinet._

Kara: So what did you find out Chloe?

_Chloe presses a few buttons on her laptop._

Chloe: Let's just say our friendly phone company just got friendlier. I was able to trace the 911 call back to a cell phone. His mother was Karen Gallagher. She was a senior at Smallville High school.

_Chloe hands them an old Smallville High yearbook which shows them a picture of _

_Karen. _

Clark: I remember her. Was she wall of weird material back then?

Chloe: The only thing I remembers getting a couple of blips on the radar for her shorting monitors whenever she walked into the computer lab. I didn't know

Super fast pregnancy powers were part of the equation now.

Martha: How long was she pregnant for?

Chloe: Well, last weekend, Christina Varrano had a party at her house, & Karen apparently went NC-17 with some guy in the bedroom. Christina has no idea who the guy was.

Clark: How do you know this?

Chloe: Because I got it of her Facebook entry.

_Oliver looks shocked hearing about this._

Oliver: (Shocked) So she got pregnant & delivered a baby a week later?

_Chloe nods her head. Kara looks at Evan concerned._

Kara: (Concerned) We need to find Evan's father.

Chloe: Yeah.

_She types a few stuff on her laptop._

Chloe: Well, Christina used E-vite to send out all her invitations. So if we check all the RSVPs we should track him down.

_Chloe pulls up a list of names & Oliver looks over them. _

Oliver: Tanner Sutherland. Says here he works at Massey's Auto Garage.

Clark: We'll go talk to him.

_Getting up from the couch he & Oliver head for the front door but get stopped as the lights in the room start to flicker. The gang look around in confusion. Then a strong wind & a warm golden glow come from Evan's cradle. Kara walks towards him._

Kara: Evan?

_The glow becomes so bright it's almost blinding. _

Oliver: (Concerned) Kara, get back.

_Oliver pulls her back in defence. _

Martha: (Confused) Guys what's happening?

_Before their eyes, Evan seems to change. But the glows so bright they've to block their eyes. When it finally fades they stare at Evan in wonder. _

Chloe: (Shocked, Amazed) Oh my god.

_Sitting before them's Evan, no longer a baby but a little boy about 7 years old. He looks at Oliver & Kara fearfully. _

Kent Kitchen

_Everyone except Kara & Evan are in the kitchen talking._

Martha: Where's Evan now?

Clark: In the loft with Kara.

_Oliver just stares on stunned._

Oliver: (Stunned) I can't believe it. An hour ago he was just a baby & now.

Chloe: Yeah I know. His growth spurts amazing.

Martha: & frightening to. Evan needs a doctor. We have to take him back to the hospital.

_Clark looks at Martha._

Clark: & tell them what mom he's some second generation meteor freak? He'll either wind up in Belle Reeve or a laboratory for the rest of his life.

Oliver: Clark's right. Me & Kara are responsible for Evan till we find his parents. & I won't let that happen.

_Martha looks at Oliver._

Martha: I understand Oliver but we must do something.

_Chloe buts, in with an idea. _

Chloe: What about Queens Industries can't they do anything?

_Oliver looks at her shaking his head _

Oliver: (Shaking His Head) Sorry Chloe. We haven't experimented with meteor rocks before so we don't know how to use them.

_Clark hangs his head in shame knowing what he has to say. _

Clark: (Hanging Head) But Lex has.

_Oliver looks angrily at Clark hearing his enemies, name. _

Oliver: (Angry) No way Clark. I'm not letting that son of a bitch anywhere near Evan.

_Martha touches Oliver's in sympathy. _

Martha: I know Oliver but Evan needs help & if Lex is the only man who can do it then we may have to use him.

_Oliver looks away horribly realising the offal truth. _

Kent Barn

_Linda enters the barn where Evan's sitting on the couch & reading to himself from Clark's diary. _

Linda: You're reading Clark's diary?

_Evan looks up seeing her. Linda sits next to him & looks at him with a smile of amazement. _

Evan: I'm sorry I know it's private but I wanted to know everything about you & dad.

Linda: (Amazed) You know how to read?

Evan: I've read all of Clark's books, but this's my favourite. Your name's Kara not Linda. You came from Argo City to retrieve the Omagahedron from an evil witch then your world died & you came here permanently just like Uncle Clark came here after Krypton exploded. Your auto ego's Supergirl like dad's Green Arrow so you can both help people & have normal lives also. It's alright mom I won't tell anyone yours & dad's secret.

_Kara looks solemnly at hearing her been called his mom._

Kara: Evan I'm not you mom & Oliver's not your dad. We found you in Evan's field which's why we call you Evan.

_Evan ignores what he heard._

Evan: But of course you're my mom otherwise you wouldn't have named me.

_Picking up an encyclopaedia Evan shows it proudly at Kara. _

Evan: See I even read the encyclopaedia. I like this.

Kara: Evan.

_Seeing his sad look Kara plays along._

Kara: (Playing Along) The encyclopaedia? Wow that's a pretty big book.

Evan: Yeah I know. I stopped on "W for Windmills. Did you know they were invented in Persia? & the whole world stretches out around you when you're on top of them?

_Kara stares wide eyed at Evan realizing he's telling the truth. Evan sees this. _

Evan: Why're you looking at me like that?

Kara: Because you're very special Evan. The most special little boy I've ever met. You're almost as knowledgeable as me if not more.

_Evans face, lights up when he hears that._

Evan: (Excited) Really?

Kara: Yeah. & you're really lucky, because there are so many more books for you to read & so many places for you to see.

_Evan gets excited._

Evan: (Excited) Like when you fly?

_Kara nods her head at him._

Kara: (Nodding At Evan) Yes.

_Evan looks on thinking about what it'd feel like to do that._

Evan: I'd love to fly. To be, free of the world.

_Kara moves closer to Evan._

Kara: Maybe someday I'll show you.

_Evan jumps up all excited._

Evan (Excited) Can we do that now & go to a windmill?

_Oliver walks up the stairs smiling at Evan & Kara._

Oliver: (Smiling) Do what?

_Seeing Oliver Evan runs over & jumps into his arms. _

Evan: Dad! Mom's goanna fly me to a windmill.

_Startled, Oliver carries Evan back to the couch & puts him down next to it. _

Oliver: (Startled) Dad? Mom? Evan thinks we're his parents? & he knows about flying?

_Getting up Kara goes over to him. _

Kara: He read Clark's diary so he knows about you & me. & I told him the other truth but he wouldn't listen.

Oliver: Well he has to know we're not his parents, sweetie.

Evan: But everyone's supposed to have a mother & father who love each other very much just like you do Kara.

_Oliver & Kara exchange an awkward glance. _

Kara: Oliver & I care about you a lot, Evan. That's what matters.

_Getting angry Evan walks away from them. _

Evan: (Angry) Then if you're not my parents where are they?

Kara: We don't know. But wherever they are, I'm sure they love you very much.

_Seeing the sad look on his face Oliver tries to change that._

Oliver: Hey Evan do you wanna go for a ride?

_He gets excited again._

Evan: (Excited Again) Are we goanna go somewhere where Kara can fly me to a windmill?

_Hating what he about to say Oliver tells Evan._

Oliver: Uh, we will. But there's someone we need to take you to first.

Luthorcorp Plant

_Inside a laboratory, a doctor fills a syringe with fluid & walks over to the table where Evan's lying under a blanket with his shirt off. He has two wires connected to his chest by little suction cups. He grimaces slightly when the doctor injects his arm. Oliver & Linda watch him from the next room through the window. Evan turns to them & Linda waves. _

Next Door Room

Linda: (Concerned) I hope we're doing the right thing.

_Oliver looks at Lex over the other side of the room seriously._

Oliver: (Serious) Don't worry if anything happens I'll kill Lex personally.

_Linda looks at Oliver._

Linda: Oliver no. Even though Lex's done some questionable things in the past he's trying to help Evan. He has his top scientists working to figure out what's happening.

Oliver: Yeah well that still won't stop me keeping an eye on him though.

_Evan can't hear what they are saying, but when Linda speaks, she tries to maintain a smile for Evan's sake. _

Linda: (Concerned) Oliver he looks really scared.

_Oliver nods in response. _

Oliver: (Nodding His Head) Yeah I know.

_Lex comes downstairs into the room where Oliver & Linda are standing. Oliver tries speaking to him calmly. _

Oliver: (Calm) Well Lex what've you found out?

Lex: My team have come up with some intriguing discoveries.

_Oliver & Linda go over to Lex. Linda looks really worried._

Linda: (Worried) Lex, is he goanna be alright?

_Lex doesn't answer right away. Oliver comes right up close to him. _

Oliver: She asked you a question Luthor so answer it.

_Lex looks seriously at Oliver._

Lex: Not when you're like that no. But since, you asked.

_He walks away from them a bit._

Lex: The test results are only preliminary, but the data indicates Evan's body's storing energy like a battery charging.

Linda: Charging for what?

Lex: The theory we're working on's that once enough energy's stored, it's expended to fuel a burst of rapid cell division.

_Oliver thinks about when Evan changed._

Oliver: Which's how he, went from been a baby to a 7-year-old in one day.

_Linda looks at Oliver then Lex._

Linda: Is there any way to stop it?

Lex: My team believes a bone marrow transplant might slow the growth & bring his metabolism back to normal.

_Linda looks at Oliver then Lex._

Linda: Well we'd have to use Oliver's marrow as I don't have, any not been human.

_Lex looks at Linda dubiously. _

Lex: I figured as much. Unfortunately it's not that simple. His genetic makeup's highly unusual. For this to work, we'll need an exact match with a living donor, which means a biological parent.

Oliver: Well, we think his mother died when he was born. We're still trying to find his father.

Linda. What'll happen to Evan if we can't?

_Before Lex can answer, the lights in the lab start flickering. Then there's a huge blast from the laboratory that sends one of the doctors flying through the glass _

_Window & he falls the floor in the room with Oliver, Linda & Lex. _

Linda: (Worried) Evan!

_She & Oliver step through the shattered window & go to Evan's bedside where he's sitting up. Linda touches his arm, shocked. _

Linda: (Shocked) Evan.

_Lex follows them into the lab, staring at Evan. _

Lex: (Shocked) Unbelievable.

_Evan's a teenager & his voices deepened now. He stares at his hands fearfully. _

Evan: (Frightened) What's wrong with me?

Lex: Prep the level 3 facility. I want him transferred immediately.

_Oliver steps in front of Evan protectively._

Oliver: (Serious) No way Lex. You're not taking him anywhere.

_Oliver takes his jacket off & puts it round Evan's shoulders. _

Lex: Oliver I knew you care about him but we need to isolate him while we run more tests.

Linda: (Worried) Lex, he's just a boy.

_Evan shakes his head._

Evan: (Shaking His Head) No please I just wanna go home.

_Oliver looks at Evan sympathetically. _

Oliver: Don't worry Evan we're goanna do that.

_Then back at Lex._

Oliver: Thanks for the help Lex but he's been through enough.

_He & Linda help Evan off the bed & walk him outta the lab. Lex watches quietly frustrated._

Kent Barn

_Evan seated next Oliver & Kara talks to them. He's wearing a flannel shirt much like Clark does. He has tears in his eyes. _

Evan: (Upset) I'm dying, aren't I?

_Kara looks at Oliver sadly then back at Evan._

Kara: (Upset) No Evan, don't say that.

_Evan looks at her._

Evan: But it's true. I've read the average life span of a man's 74 years. I've aged from a newborn to a teenager in 48 hours.

_He pauses a second._

Evan: You do the math.

_Oliver puts a sympathetic hand on Evan's shoulder._

Oliver: Evan, we're not giving up. I'll have my company do something.

Kara: & if we find your father...

_Evan stands up emotionally & turns his back to them. _

Evan: Hello your company hasn't worked with meteor rocks remember.

_Oliver looks solemnly at Evan._

Oliver: Well they can try.

_Evan talks more upset now._

Evan: (Upset) & do you really think they'll find a cure for me overnight? It's like my life's just some sorter trick played on me. All that stuff I read in Clark's diary that you're goanna take my flying that's not goanna happen.

_He turns around._

Evan: Is it?

_Oliver tries putting on a brave face. _

Oliver: Don't talk that way, alright? We just have to keep trying.

_Evan talks upset & angry now._

Evan: (Angry, Upset) No it's not fair. This whole thing... it's just not fair!

_Evan runs downstairs & outta the barn. Kara looks on distressed._

Kara: (Distressed) Evan.

_She turns to Oliver crying. _

Kara: (Distressed) Oliver we have to do something. We can't just let this happen to him.

_Oliver pulls her in & hugs her._

Oliver: We won't. I'll do something I promise darling.

_He kisses her forehead then breaks apart._

Oliver: Listen will you go see if he's okay? I'm goanna find Clark & get him to come with me & find Evan's father.

_Kara nods her head understandably. _

Kara: Okay.

_Turning round she runs downstairs after Evan._

Massey's Auto Garage

_Oliver & Clark who's holding a piece of paper in his hands enter the place. They both talk to a man who's working under a car that's suspended on a hydraulic lift. _

Clark: Excuse me. Does Tanner Sutherland work here?

_The man comes up from under the car & answers them._ _He points to the back of the garage with his wrench. _

Man: Yeah, he's over there.

Oliver: Thank you.

_He & Clark walk to the back where Tanner's working on another car. Tanner's hidden behind the lifted hood of the car. _

Clark: Tanner Sutherland?

_Tanner answers without looking up at them._

Tanner: (Not Looking Up) Leave your car around back, & I'll get to it later.

_Oliver & Clark walk around the hood to see Tanner. _

Clark: Hi my name's Clark Kent. I used to go Smallville High school.

_Tanner doesn't answer him._

Clark: Listen I hear you were at Christina Varrano's party last week?

_Tanner hesitates hearing this. _

Tanner: (Hesitating) Uh, I don't remember. I…

_He wipes his hands with a rag, avoiding eye contact. _

Tanner: I think I was working then.

Oliver: So you didn't hook up with Karen Gallagher?

_Tanner answers him angrily._

Tanner: (Angry) What do you want? Who the hell are you?

_Oliver steps forward a little. _

Oliver: (Angry) I'm the guy who found your son, lying in the middle of a field.

_Clark stepping forward places a protective arm around Oliver._

Clark: Oliver.

Tanner: Look, dude, I don't have a son, & I don't know what you're talking about, alright? So excuse me but I've got work to do.

_He tries to walk away but Oliver grabs his arm roughly. _

Oliver: (Angry) Oh no, I'm not letting you walk away from this. You have a responsibility.

_Tanner pulls away from him. _

Tanner: (Pulling Away) Get off me, man. What's your problem?

Oliver: (Angry) My problems your son needs your help. Now tell us how he got in that field?

_Tanner pauses a minute then answers._

Tanner: (Pausing) Alright I got with this girl at a party then next day, she calls up, saying she's pregnant. I go over, & her stomachs already huge. A week later, we're in my car, speeding to the hospital & she's screaming, "It's coming!" & she starts glowing! Then the car goes up like a freakin' a-bomb! That wasn't a baby. It was some kinder monster.

_Oliver looks horrified at what Tanners said._

Oliver: Evan's not a monster. He's a human being, Tanner & he's your son. He's aging rapidly. He needs your help. He needs a bone marrow transplant & you're the only one who can help him.

_Tanner's shocked hearing this._

Tanner: (Shocked) What? No! Look, I can't deal with this. I'm sorry. I just can't.

_He walks away leaving Oliver & Clark standing there. _

Kent Barn

_Clark, Oliver & Martha are in there talking. _

Oliver: How can someone do that to their own son?

Martha: Oliver, being a father's an enormous responsibility. The kid's just too young to handle it.

Oliver: But me & Kara's done alright even though we're not his real parents.

Clark: Well some people aren't good with kids Oliver & some people are which's what you & Kara are.

_Oliver answers Clark worried._

Oliver: (Worried) But Tanners Evan's only hope & he'll die if we can't convince him to help.

Martha: I know Oliver, & we're goanna figure it out. But what's most important right now's what we goanna tell Evan?

Clark: Maybe it's best we don't even tell him we've found his father mom. He'll take it pretty hard.

Martha: Clark, an orphaned child has every right to know about his origins. You should know that better than anybody. I'll tell you what... I'll talk to him, okay? I mean, I do have a little experience in that department.

_Oliver shakes his head at Martha._

Oliver: (Shaking His Head) No thanks Martha me & Kara found him so I think I should tell him.

_Kara & Evan enter the room. Evan gets excited. _

Evan: (Excited) Tell me what? Did you find my father?

_Oliver, Martha & Clark doesn't answer. _

Kara: Oliver, Clark, where is he?

_After pausing, a short sec Oliver answers._

Oliver: He works downtown at Massey's Auto Garage. His name's Tanner

Sutherland.

_Evan gets excited again._

Evan: (Excited) When can I see him?

_Martha answers, trying to keep a brave face._

Martha: Look, Evan, sometimes, when you meet your biological father, it can be painful.

_Evan looks at her confused._

Evan: (Confused) Why? I don't understand.

_Clark moves forward sympathetically. _

Clark: Because sometimes they don't always live up to your expectations. Trust me, I know.

_Evan gets a little angry._

Evan: (Little Angry) But I wanna see him.

Kara: Yeah Clark Evan has a right to.

_Oliver tries to explain what Clark means._

Oliver: Evan, we're just trying to protect you.

_Evan starts throwing a tantrum. _

Evan: (Upset) You can't protect me. No one can.

_Oliver tries calming him down._

Oliver: Evan just calm down, okay?

Evan: Stop telling me what to do, Oliver! You're not my father.

_Evan runs up to the top of the barn. __Kara goes after him._

Kara: Evan!

_Martha stops her shaking her head._

Martha: (Shaking Her Head) Kara don't.

Luthorcorp Plant

_Lex's in the lab talking to a doctor. _

Lex: Is there any possibility of an error?

Doctor: We've run the projections three times.

_Lex walks away from the doctor unhappily. Clark & Oliver enter the room. _

Clark: Lex, we found Evan's father.

Lex: Where is he?

Oliver: In Smallville, but he doesn't wanna help.

Lex: Well that's bad because I've just been informed that Evan's cell divisions increasing exponentially, along with the energy he expels when he ages. We've only a few hours to stabilize Evan. According to the projections, Evan's building towards a massive chronological event.

_Oliver looks upset hearing this. _

Oliver: (Upset) Evan's goanna die?

Lex: It's a lot worse than that. The next time Evan ages, he'll release enough energy to kill himself & anyone else at hand.

_The gang look on worried at this information._

Massey's Auto Garage

_One of the garage employees passes by Tanner. _

Tanner: Good night Grover.

_The man nods his head & leaves the room. Evan enters staring at Tanner expectantly. Seeing him Tanner speaks. _

Tanner: We're closed. Come back tomorrow.

_Tanner walks past Evan who turns round & keeps watching him, waiting for some kinder recognition. Tanner answers a little annoyed._

Tanner: (Annoyed) Are you deaf? What're you staring at?

Evan: My father.

_Tanner backs away from him. _

Tanner: Don't call me that. I'm not your dad.

_Evan gets a little angry._

Evan: (Little Angry) Yes, you are. Why won't you admit it?

_Tanner acts nervously._

Tanner: (Nervous) You stay the hell away from me.

Evan: Please, Dad. Just help me. I'm your son.

_Evan grabs Tanner's shirt & they both struggle. _

Tanner: (Angry) No, you're not! You're some kinder freak!

_Tanner pushes Evan away & backs up into a sharp metal rod pointing at him. _

_Blood drips from his mouth, & he falls down dead. Seeing this Evan appears concerned._

Evan: (Concerned) Dad?

_Evan kneels down next to Tanner & touches him. _

Evan: (Worried) Dad? Dad? Oh, my God. What have I done?

_Getting up he quickly runs outta the room. Time lapse later Clark's talking on the phone. _

Clark: Okay, mom, call me if you, Chloe or Kara find him.

_He hangs up. Lex appears in behind him. _

Lex: What happened?

Clark: Evan's gone. He must've snuck out. My mom, Chloe & Kara are looking for him & Oliver's at the farm in case he comes back.

Lex: Well, let's make sure we can help him when he turns up.

Clark: Lex.

_Clark points & Lex sees Tanner's body. They kneel by him & Lex's feels his neck for a pulse. _

Lex: He's dead.

_Clark finds a piece of torn fabric from Evan's shirt in Tanner's hand. _

Clark: Evan.

_Lex looks at Clark._

Lex: Clark, we needed a living donor to stop Evan from aging again.

Clark: There's gotta be something else we can do to help him.

Lex: There is. We need to track him down & seal him in a containment chamber under Luthor Corp.

Clark: No. Lex. Oliver & Kara won't allow, that nor I.

Lex: Unfortunately Clark no-one has a choice. It's the only way to contain the blast from his final change.

Clark: No Lex, we're not goanna let him die.

Lex: There's nothing that can stop that happening now, Clark. Look, I'm sorry, but if we don't isolate Evan, a lot of innocent people will die.

Kent Lounge Next Morning

_Oliver's sitting there waiting for news. Supergirl comes in through the opened front door. Oliver goes over to her._

Oliver: Did you find him?

_Supergirl shakes her head._

Supergirl: (Shaking Her Head) Nope. I flew all over Smallville & found nothing.

Oliver: I called Bart & he zipped round Smallville but found nothing also.

Supergirl: What about Chloe & Aunt Martha?

_Oliver shakes his head._

Oliver: (Shaking His Head) They haven't called yet. But Clark did. He & Lex went back to the garage & found Tanner dead. Clark thinks he & Evan had a scuffle & something happened to Tanner & Evan ran of.

_Supergirl puts her hand over her mouth realising what's goanna happen. _

Supergirl: (Hand Over Mouth) Oh god. He's goanna die.

_Oliver looks at her wanting to believe the truth. Walking about Supergirl thinks of something._

Supergirl: Maybe me or Clark can absorb his energy somehow & expel it ourselves since we're almost invulnerable to everything.

_Oliver comes over to her. _

Oliver: Even if you or Clark did that Kara you'd still expel the energy possibly killing lots of people.

_Supergirl shakes her head._

Supergirl: (Shaking Her Head) Not if I or Clark did it somewhere away from everyone.

Oliver: True but we don't know how big the blast would be. You could still kill lots of people.

_Supergirl flaps her arms up in the air. _

Supergirl: (Flapping Hands) I know but we can't let him die Oliver.

Oliver: I don't want him to but I don't think there's anyway we can stop that.

_Supergirl looks straight through Oliver._

Supergirl: Then I'll think of something else.

_Then storm, outta, the room. Oliver calls out to her._

Oliver: Kara!

Kent Barn

_Kara recently turned backs on the phone with Martha._

Kara: No he hasn't come back, Aunt Martha Let me know if you find him. Okay

_She hangs her phone up then turns round to go downstairs. Kara finds Evan standing in front of her. She gasps. Kara runs over & hugs & kisses him on the forehead a little angry. _

Kara: (Little Angry) Evan, I've been worried sick about you! We've been looking for you all night.

_Evan's eyes are lowered & he doesn't respond. Kara looks concerned. _

Kara: (Concerned) Are you okay?

Evan: I don't know. I did something bad.

_He turns away from her. Kara pulls him back to her. _

Kara: I know but it's not your fault you didn't know. We all make mistakes. It's what makes us human.

_Evan starts to groan in pain & doubles over. Kara walks around him to see his face. _

Kara: Evan you alright?

_Evan shakes his head._

Evan: (Shaking His Head) No it's happening again. I can feel it.

Kara: Okay I'm goanna get Oliver, & we're goanna help you.

_Kara turns to leave but stops when the lit lights in the barn start to fade in & out. _

Evan: No it's coming. I can feel it.

_Kara looks at Evan worried._

Kara: (Worried) There has to be something we can do.

Evan: There is. The windmill I looked at where the whole world stretches out around you. I've read there's one in Chandlers Field. I'd like to see it. Just, once.

_Evan gets weaker._

Evan: (Weak) Please, Kara, hurry.

Daily Planet

_Chloe & Clark comes downstairs over to her computer._

Clark: Chloe why couldn't we just use your laptop?

Chloe: Because it can only handle so much Clark which's why we need my computer.

_She sits down on her chair & logs in. Perry comes over to them._

Perry: (Angry) Well Sullivan would you like to tell me where the Sam Hill you were yesterday? Why you & Linda didn't come into work? Why only you's in late today & Linda isn't? Why both of you's ignored my phone calls?

Chloe: Yes chief I would love to answer your questions right now but I can't.

_Perry folds his arms cross. _

Perry: (Angry) & why's that?

Clark: Please don't be mad at her Mr. White but she's helping me find someone.

_Perry looks at Clark. _

Perry: (Angry) & who's that?

Clark: Evan the kid Oliver & Linda found.

_Perry gets confused._

Perry: The baby? Someone kidnapped him?

Chloe: It's very complicated chief but if we don't find him something terrible could happen.

Perry: You mean more terrible than these power surges that've been happening I doubt it.

_Clark appears quizitive. _

Clark: (Quizitive) What power surges?

Perry: The one's that've been popping up all over Smallville the past hour. I've sent Rick down to investigate.

_Thinking of something Chloe whispers to Clark. She pulls up a map on the computer screen. _

Chloe: (Whispering To Clark) Maybe he's putting off an energy field like his mom was. That would explain the power surges.

_Clark points to the screen._

Clark: (Pointing To Screen) What's this?

_Perry looks at the computer also._

Chloe: It's the DWP grid. See, these are the affected areas.

Clark: Where's the most recent one?

Chloe: Um... 10 miles west on the outskirts of town in the middle of nowhere.

Why would Evan be way out there?

_Clark realises something. _

Clark: The windmill.

Chloe: What?

_Clark looks at her._

Clark: The one in Chandlers Field. Linda said Evan had read my encyclopaedia on Windmills. He might've gone there.

Chloe: Then that's where we need to go.

_Getting up outta her chair Chloe quickly logs off her computer. Grabbing her bag she & Clark rush upstairs._

Clark: I'll call Oliver & Linda & let them know where he is.

Chandlers Field

_Evan & Supergirl land on top of the windmill. Evan looks at Supergirl amazed._

Evan: (Amazed) That was amazing.

_Supergirl smiles at him as he looks round. _

Evan: (Amazed) Wow I was right. The whole world is right up here.

_They see miles & miles of fields & trees. The Metropolis skylines barely visible in the distance under a blue sky dotted with white fluffy clouds. _

Evan: (Wonder) It's beautiful.

_Supergirl, smiles at him._

Supergirl: (Smiling) I'm glad you got the chance to see it.

_Evan starts emitting a bright light & the platform they're on sways as he bends over & groans. _

Supergirl: (Worried) Evan?

_She catches & holds onto him. In the distance Oliver comes up in his orange Lamborghini which he stops & gets outta. He calls up to Supergirl. _

Oliver: (Calling Upwards) Kara come, down from there.

_Supergirl seeing him calls down._

Supergirl: (Calling Down) No Oliver. Stay back.

Oliver: Please you have to come now.

Supergirl: No, Oliver, we have to help him.

Oliver: There's no time. You must come now.

_Evan calls out to Supergirl._

Evan: (In Pain) Kara.

_Supergirl looks at him._

Supergirl: It's alright Evan I'm not leaving you.

_She __helps Evan lie back on the platform. Evan whimpers with pain. _

Supergirl: It's okay. I'm here.

_Evan looks at her sincerely._

Evan: (Sincerely) I'm sorry about what I said.

Supergirl: It's okay, I know. It's alright.

Evan: I'm glad you & Oliver found me.

_Supergirl, smiles at him. _

Supergirl: (Smiling) Actually you found us.

_The shaking intensifies & does Evan's pain._

Evan: (In Pain) What's happening? I can feel it. You better go.

_Supergirl shakes her head._

Supergirl: (Shaking Head) No Evan, I told you I'm not leaving you.

_Evan smiles at Supergirl._

Evan: (Smiling) I wish you & Oliver had been my parents Kara. Aah!

_Supergirl's nearly on the verge of tears._

Supergirl: (Upset) Evan. Evan?

_Evan's face flashes brightly as he age, into young adulthood then into a man then to an elderly man with white hair. Supergirl covers Evan's body with her, own. Seeing what's happen Oliver runs back to his car & takes shelter behind it as the final blast happens, destroying the windmill. When it's all over, he stands up & looks around, unable to see through all the smoke. _

Oliver: (Worried) Kara! Kara!

_Supergirl walks toward him outta the smoke. She's covered in black marks. _

_Her costumes burnt & tears are rolling down her eyes. Oliver rushes over & hugs her relived _

Oliver: (Relieved) Oh thank god you're alright.

_Pulling away she looks up at him. _

Supergirl: I got clear just before.

Oliver: Evan?

_Looking at him she cries._

Supergirl: (Crying) He's gone.

_Oliver hugs her tightly & rests his head on top of her as she weeps against his chest. Tears fall down from his eyes also._

Daily Planet

_Time lapse later Chloe & Jimmy are talking._

Jimmy: God Chloe what Oliver & Linda most be going through.

Chloe: Yeah I know Jimmy. They loved him as if he, were their own.

_Jimmy nods his head in understandably. _

Jimmy: I wonder what they'll do now.

_Chloe looking off in the distance answers. _

Chloe: I don't know sweetie.

_Perry comes over to them. _

Perry: Hey Chloe if you see Linda tell her to take all the time off she needs till she's better.

_Chloe smiles at Perry._

Chloe: (Smiling) Thanks chief.

Perry: No worries.

_Perry walks away. _

Queen Penthouse Metropolis

_Oliver's talking to his team-mates._

Bart: Sorry about Evan man.

AC: Yeah he seemed like a special kid.

_Oliver smiles at that._

Oliver: (Smiling) He was.

Victor: Where did Kara go?

Oliver: She wanted to fly around afterwards so I let her go.

AC: So what're you goanna do with Evan's stuff?

_Oliver lowers his head realising what he'll have to do.. _

Oliver I'm going round Clark's later to sort that out.

Lex's Study

_Linda's enters seeing Lex talk with his lawyer. _

Lex: Linda.

Linda: Clark told me you straightened things out with child services. I appreciate that.

Lex: Well, I know you & Oliver were pretty tight with him. I promise you, Evan's life wasn't in vain.

_Linda's confused._

Linda: (Confused) Whaddya mean?

Lex: My team believes studying his unique cellular structure could advance research on cancer & age-related diseases by hundreds of years. I'm releasing our findings to every research facility across the globe. Evan's life may offer hope for generations to come. See I'm not a total monster Linda.

_Linda smiles proudly. _

Linda: He was a special kid, Lex. I can't help wondering what kinder man he would've become.

Lex: I'm sure with you & Oliver a good one if he were still alive. I bet you'll make a great mom someday, Linda.

Linda: Thank you Lex. I'm sure in your own way you'll be the same with your baby.

_Lex smiles sheepishly at Linda._

Lex: (Smiling) Oh I will be.

Kent Kitchen

_Few hours later Oliver's looking at Evan's stuffed bear he brought him. Kara enters as he puts the bear down. She sees all his stuff laid on the table._

Kara: I can't believe he's gone.

_Oliver turns round looking at her. _

Oliver: Nor can I.

_She walks toward him._

Kara: You know finding Evan really surprised me. Not the actual finding him part but the fact I never thought I'd be a parent to someone what with everything going on in my life being Supergirl & locating the phantoms. But when Evan came it seemed like none of that mattered anymore.

Oliver: He only lived for a short time, but it seems like Evan's affected us like we've known him our whole lives.

Kara: & even though we've all the time in the world & think we'll live forever it's not true.

Oliver: I guess we should make the most of the time we have before it's too late.

_Kara nods her head understandably. _

Kara: (Nodding Her Head) Yeah.

_Kara picks up the encyclopaedia Evan read & looks at it sadly. _

Kara: Evan loved reading this & Clark's diary.

_Oliver nods his head in response._

Oliver: (Nodding His Head) Yeah I know.

Kara: I hope he felt the same way he did with these books as he did about us.

Oliver: I think in his own way Evan loved us as any child would.

_Kara talks after a short pause._

Kara: So what should we do with his stuff?

_Oliver picks up the stuffed bear again._

Oliver: I don't know give it to the charity shop maybe keep something as memory.

_Kara looks sincere at him._

Kara: (Sincere) That'd be nice.

_Oliver looks at Kara strangely which she notices. _

Kara: What is it Oliver?

_Coming up, to her he answers._

Oliver: I know this's goanna sound weird & too soon since we've only been together a few weeks but what's happened these last 3 days has strengthened my resolve. 

_Kara looks at him quizitive._

Kara: (Quizitive) You're resolve to what?

Oliver: Settle down & marry someone.

_Delving inside Oliver pulls out a diamond ring & holds it in front of Kara._

Oliver: Will you be that someone Kara?

_Looking at the ring she ponders about it then seeing his face answers him. _

Kara: (Nodding Her Head) Yes Oliver if you want me to be.

_His face lights, up hearing this then Oliver puts the ring on Kara's finger & kisses her. _

Lex's Study

_The doctor from Lex's lab is talking to him. _

Doctor: Mr. Luthor, you sure you want to release the findings?

_Lex answers coldly. _

Lex: (Coldly) Eventually.

_The camera holds on his face then slowly fades. _

The End


End file.
